


euphoria

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Jinpil - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Quizá la motivación de que su grupo ganara el primer lugar en algún programa de música no era por el trofeo, si no por otra clase de premio a recibir.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Kudos: 2





	euphoria

Los labios de Jinyoung se posaron repentinamente sobre los de Wonpil y aquel sólo atinó a tomarle por las mejillas. 

Con una extraña muestra de necesidad, cariño y desesperación era como sus carnosidades se acariciaban, los roces con torpeza provocaban que incluso sus dientes chocaran entre ellos.

Fue hasta que el aire (desgraciadamente) les hizo falta que tomaron un poco de distancia, más las manos del tecladista sobre las mejillas ajenas impidieron que la separación fuera notable.

— Supe lo de su primer lugar. — Murmuraba Jinyoung, la respiración entrecortada y la rojez de su rostro le daban más dramatismo a su declaración.— Y. Wow. Fue tan. Wow. 

El tecladista no pudo más que reír ante los balbuceos del contrario, optando por robar una caricia más de sus labios y ejercer algo de presión en sus rojizas mejillas. — Si esta será mi recompensa cada que ganemos un premio, me encargaré de decirle a My Day que vote 24/7 por nosotros, Jinyoung-ah.

El pelinegro hizo una muestra de desagrado y un manotazo fue lo que atacó el rostro de Wonpil. Más lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue el "Asegúrate que voten mucho, entonces." que recibió por parte del vocalista.


End file.
